


Saint

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anti-shippers don't interact, Aromantic, Aromantic Oikawa Tooru, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Holding Hands, Microfic, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Shutdowns, Supportive Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Oikawa loves Hinata and all his support.





	Saint

Hinata is like a ray of sunshine, an adorable bundle of hyperactive energy who can cheer Oikawa up even when they’re having a bad day.

As they sit with Hinata, still a bit wobbly after a shutdown this morning, they smile at their boyfriend, their supportive boyfriend who sat with them the entire time, and says, “Thank you, Chibi-chan – you’re a saint.”

“No I’m not,” Hinata says, squeezing their hand, “I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
